


Shock Value

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Vlad wants to tell Henry about their relationship.Henry isn't accepting for very good reasons.





	Shock Value

**Author's Note:**

> Henry points out very good reasons against Joss. Imagine how he must feel about it given that he punched Joss for Vlad when he called Vlad a mosquito. I just wanted to point that out.

                “You want to tell my cousin who still thinks I’m trying to kill you and punches me every chance he gets about us?” Joss asked in disbelief, laying on Vlad’s bed with Vlad sitting on the floor staring at him in a way that had Joss thinking he’d make a fairly good cat. He’d heard vampires could shape shift. Maybe he could talk Vlad into shape shifting into a cat; it’d be entertaining at least.

                “He’s my best friend. I tell him everything,” Vlad replied after a moment, chin not lifting up from its perch on his folded arms that rested on the side of the bed level with Joss’s head. It wouldn’t be too much effort to lean over and kiss him, but they had important things to discuss. Like rather or not Henry should know about their relationship and how much mortal danger Joss would be in if he cousin found out.

                Joss rolled over onto his stomach with a soft sigh and stared at the digital clock across the room. 3:15. It pulsed like there had been a power outage last night, but Joss was pretty sure there hadn’t been. They’d been out for most of it, and he knew there hadn’t been a storm. So logically there was no reason for the power to go out. Still it was a nice distraction from the thoughts running through his head like red riding hood fleeing through the dark forest, a forest that had vampires and werewolves (but only because there were wolves in red riding hood).

                _He blinked lazily at the bright sun. Funny. He didn’t remember falling asleep or even going home last night after another “fight” with Vlad. As a slayer he’d been trained to go without sleep for at least a couple days. He knew he’d been reaching his limit, but he didn’t think it’d been enough to make him pass out like this._

_A little sigh tickled his neck, and he felt a warm body snuggle into him, causing heat to rush to his face. Vlad. He quickly pulled away, and Vlad blinked at him. Joss swallowed, imagining just what Uncle Abraham would say to this. Then Vlad smiled at him, and Joss’s mind went blank._

                “Even your vampire secret,” Joss commented softly, fighting back the rising panic, burying his face in the pillow. Uncle Abraham couldn’t know about this; he’d kill Joss like he’d seemed to try before.

                A soothing hand rubbed his back, pulling back him back. He sighed and turned his head toward Vlad who was now pressed against him with that soft smile that melted Joss’s heart while making his mind go blank. It was the same smile he gave Joss when he apparently decided he wanted his friend back, and Joss’s heart was still breaking when Vlad kissed him.

                _“Look, I’m sorry Meredith,” Joss began the night after he woke up with Vlad. There might not be anything between them, but Joss couldn’t handle it and a relationship with Meredith without completely breaking down. “But I need time. After going to that hospital for a broken arm… I need a lot of time to think about things. I left on bad terms with Vlad, last time. He found out something I wasn’t ready for anyone to know. Our chat in the hospital… it changed a lot of things, and I can’t handle dealing with that and a relationship.”_

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she pressed a hand to her mouth as if in horror, though Joss couldn’t think of anything really horrifying that he said. “You can always talk to me Joss. Okay. I’ll be here, even… even if it’s not as your girlfriend.”_

_And Joss at that moment realized what kind of support Vlad had. It made him want to cry, but he just smiled and patted Meredith. “Thanks. It means a lot.”_

                Vlad’s kisses were gentle and finally sweeping Joss away just as Vlad pulled back. He let out a little cry at that, wanting Vlad’s lips back. He laughed, embracing Joss and nuzzling his neck. “I don’t want to keep this- us- a secret. Henry’s the first person I want to tell, the first person I almost always tell.”

                But Joss wasn’t sure he could handle Henry knowing that he was dating another guy, let alone the best friend he was so protective of. Telling Henry meant fully facing his past in a way that Vlad hadn’t pushed even when he kissed the scars on Joss’s back.

                “I’m not sure I’m ready, Vlad,” Joss whispered, and Vlad kissed up his throat, careful not to let his fangs scrape Joss’s neck. There were times where Joss had a curiosity about it coupled with the fear, mainly because he really liked the feel of Vlad’s mouth on his neck.

                “I just want to gush about you to someone else,” Vlad whispered before kissing his jaw line.

                Joss bit back a laugh. “Gush about me, to Henry? Henry hates me.”

                Vlad nuzzled his face as he whispered, “He doesn’t hate you; he’s just protective of me. And if he knew what happened, what they did to you…. He’d feel like I do, while not romantically at any rate. I’d hope not. If it makes you feel better, I can make sure he doesn’t tell anyone. It’s part of him being my drudge, not a part he likes.”

                Joss frowned and slid a couple fingers under Vlad’s shirt to stroke his bare skin, enjoying the way Vlad started making noise at the touch. He was sensitive there and so easy to distract. “What part of being your drudge does he even like? It just seems like magical slavery.”

                He pulled his hand back for Vlad to respond. He blinked at him, then sat up before replying. “He can sense when I’m in trouble. There’s some psychic link between us or something. He said he likes the connection between us, and I don’t use the whole he-can’t-resist-any-command-I-give too much. We did have a fight about it; he wanted me to free him, and I was scared I’d lose him as a friend.”

                “I understand how that would feel; I don’t have a lot of friends either. So what changed? Or did you just never give it to him.” He didn’t think he sensed any remaining hostility between them, but maybe part of being a drudge was a natural loyalty to your master when he was in perceived danger like a known slayer being in town.

                Vlad gave an unamused laugh. “I didn’t know how at first, but I offered much later. When we were in my room, he changed his mind. Said it had to do with me saving his life and him liking the connection between us. He’d wanted to know if I would actually free him if he asked. It was a hard year for me.”

                Joss ducked his gaze to the bed. He was making it hard on Vlad again, because he wasn’t letting Vlad tell his best friend, was having him keep someone important at arm’s length. He sighed. He didn’t want to be that kind of person. Hadn’t being a slayer taught him to work past the fear? Not that slayer life was a good example to follow for the rest of his life.

                “You can tell him. Just make sure he doesn’t tell anyone else.”

                Vlad threw himself at Joss, and Joss was suddenly very glad he said yes.

 

                “You’re dating my cousin?” Henry asked in disbelief like he expected Vlad to say he was just joking. “The same cousin that staked you in the back freshman year? The same cousin who you fought with over Meredith, who I thought you were heads over heels in love with?”

                “As you pointed out I didn’t really know anything about her,” Vlad reminded him not sure if he wanted to be amused at this or sink into the ground in shame.

                Henry just gave him a you-know-what-I-mean look, before continuing on in his tirade. “This is the same cousin that works for a secret society that wants to kill everyone like you, right? The same one that called you a mosquito?”

                “It’s an inside joke,” Vlad interrupted weakly. He never had really thought about how bad that sounded until that point. Henry just stared at him like he’d lost his mind, probably for good reason, because Joss had been so right about telling Henry maybe being a bad idea.

                Then Henry seemed to snap out of his stupor and shook his head like a disappointed parent. “This is not okay, Vlad. It’s not okay in the slightest. He tried to kill you! More than once!”

                “He was brainwashed?” Vlad suggested helplessly. He did promise Joss not to reveal what the Slayer Society had done to him- multiple times- to his cousin, and he’d been there through the nightmares enough to know how scared Joss was of what the society would do to Henry if he knew. Vlad knew enough about Henry to know he’d have a hard time not going after the society if he knew, too.

                “Vlad…” Henry didn’t seem entirely sure of what to say. It was at that moment that Joss apparently decided it would be a good time to make an entrance like he’d insisted on.

                He wrapped his arms around Vlad’s waist, grinning at his cousin. “I told you he wouldn’t want to hear you gushing about me.”

The look on Henry’s face at that might actually be worth the inevitable throwing of possibly hard objects at him later.


End file.
